


Day Two :: Praise

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Sex, praise during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Ava must have been planning this for a while, but it still came as a pleasant surprise to Charon.
Relationships: Charon/Female Lone, Charon/Lone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day Two :: Praise

Praise wasn’t something Charon was used to hearing, but then again Ava wasn’t turning out to be what he had expected. Every shot he took, whether it hit its mark or not, was met with cheer and applause. The proper use of a bandage or Simpak was treated the same way, along with some light teasing about being a medic when he was a smoothskin.  
But the biggest surprise of all was when she dropped her towel before him, saying that it was high time he was at least offered a reward.  
“But only if you want to,” Ava said quickly, her nipples hardening in the chilly air around them. Charon stared at them, his face unchanging.  
He did want her. He wanted to take those nipples between his teeth, run his tongue over them until he heard her moan. He wanted to suckle them as she led his hand to where she wanted it the most. But most of all, he wanted to hear her praising him, telling him he was still doing good, that he was everything they wanted. He was the only one she wanted.  
“I would like to,” Charon admitted, tearing his eyes from her breasts to look at her face again. She was smiling shyly, a look he had been noticing on her face more and more often. He was starting to think that he might understand why now.  
“How do you want to do this?” Ava took a step forward, her feet sure about where they wanted to go. “Do you want to be on top, or…?”  
“I want to touch you,” Charon answered. Ava laughed, her eyes shining in the dim light overhead.  
“Of course you can, but do you want me on the bed? Standing before you? Hanging halfway out the window?”  
Charon closed his eyes and envisioned how he wanted this to go. He could see her sitting on his lap, her breasts before his face as he bounced her gently, his hands touching her smooth skin as she called his name over and over in that melodic voice of hers. Opening his eyes again, he found her staring.  
“I would like you on my lap.”  
Ava licked her lips and walked toward him, her hips swaying gently. Charon watched, feeling only a little shame about it. He kept his face straight as she straddled his lap, her bare bottom sitting on his knees as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to balance.  
“Is this alright?” She reached up with one hand to stroke the sparse hair he had left on the back on his head. “I would really like to kiss you.”  
He didn’t speak, mostly as it hadn’t been a question, but he did tip his head back to answer her. She wasted no time in bringing her face to his, her eyes closing as their lips met. Charon kept his open, not wanting to miss a single moment. Her hands that had been on the back of his neck began to travel to his shoulders, her fingers pressing against the leather of his old jacket so hard he could have sworn he felt her nails. But he stopped focusing on that as she began to kiss him in earnest. He could feel her tongue swiping and tapping against his lips, her teeth pushing against him but not biting.   
Without thinking, Charon grabbed at her waist and leaned forward, not kissing back but not giving her much room to move away either. Ava managed to break the kiss with an inch between them and laughed.  
“I trust you, Charon. You’re strong enough to hold us both up with no problem.”  
She was right. He was strong enough to hold them up. Both of them. He could probably hold her up no problem if he wanted to bury himself in her standing. But he didn't want to do that, not yet. Not this time. Not after he had imagined how she was going to sound sitting almost exactly like they were right now.  
Without asking, Charon repositioned the former vaultie until he could reach her breasts, finally taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging lightly. Her hands moved again, one going back to his neck and the other sliding between his shoulders as she pushed herself against him with a small gasp. But she wasn’t moaning for him yet like he wanted. Switching tactics he ran the tip of his tongue on the hard flesh, straining his ears for any semblance of the noise he wanted so badly to hear.  
“The other one is more sensitive,” Ava whispered. Charon didn’t hesitate to switch, taking the second nipple in his mouth and suckling instead of holding it in his teeth. At last he heard a soft moan. Fighting the temptation to suck harder he continued his pace as he rocked back, taking her with him. “Do you want to touch me more, Charon?”  
“Yes,” he answered against her flesh, the hands that were holding her in place already trying to wander.  
“You can touch me, Charon. Anywhere you want.”  
Charon nearly let out a moan of his own as his groin finally began to stir. It had been years since he had last felt it, since he had last been so aroused that anything even remotely close to this had happened. All he knew was that he was going to need to remove his pants soon.  
As he thought about how that was going t happen, his hand started moving on it’s own accord. One remained holding her in place as the other began to travel between her thighs, finding her hot and wet already. How long had she been thinking about this? Had she had the same image in her mind that he had when he thought about what he wanted to do to her?  
As Charon began to stroke his fingers against her, Ava let out a soft moan. Raising his glassy eyes to her face he found her looking back at him with a smile.  
“You can do it, Charon.”  
“Yes,” he agreed, keeping his eyes on her face as he began to stroke more, petting at her most sensitive parts until she was arching up into him, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open. Curious, he slipped his finger into her, curling it forward until he found something softer and smoother than the rest of her walls. She gasped louder and jerked back as if in pain so he immediately retreated his hand, an apology already forming on his tongue.  
“Touch me like that again,” Ava pleaded, opening her shining eyes to gaze into his. “Please, I want you touch me there again.”  
Cautious, Charon pushed his finger back into her sought out the spot that had caused such a reaction. As he pressed it she began to grin her hips and whimper.  
“Is it hurting you?” Ava shook her head and laughed.  
“God, no. It feels so good. Please, keep going. Keep doing that.”  
Charon held his hand still as she rode it, feeling the tip of the digit rubbing the soft spot until her walls began to constrict and she let out a whine that ended in a moan. As his palm began to become moist he understood what had happened.   
“How was that?” His voice was still even as always, but he thought that he heard just a bit of worry in it. If Ava caught it, she didn’t mention.  
“That was perfect,” she purred, sliding further down his legs and releasing the back of his neck. “I know you can hold me up while I get this out right? A big strong man like you should have no problems with that.”  
Charon grunted in agreement as he watched her hands work on the button and zipper of her pants, her fingers disappearing in the opening to pull him free. He let out a soft noise of satisfaction as he was finally freed from the fabric confines.  
“Christ,” she muttered as she stroked him. “This is what you’ve been hiding from me all this time?”  
Charon moaned as her soft, smooth hands ran up and down his length. He hadn’t imagined this as being a part of what she wanted. He hadn’t thought that she would be working him as he had worked her. But then again, he had never really imagined any of this happening.  
“Are you ready for this?” Ava looked up at him again, shifting her way up his lap and awaiting his answer. When he nodded, she smiled and moved her way all the way up him legs until she finally sank herself down onto him. He slid into her as easily as if she had been made for him. Charon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making too much noise and to keep from thrusting up into her as roughly as he wanted to. He didn’t want her screaming, he wanted her saying his name over and over like it was the only word she knew.  
“You feel wonderful,” Ava moaned, rocking her hips against him as her fingers laced behind his neck as she used it for leverage to pull herself up and down on him. “God, you feel so good!”  
Charon let out a low growl as he began to push his own hips up into her, keeping his pace steady with hers and his thrusts shallow. It was her words that were spurring him along, her moans and breathy gasps as he angled his hips slightly below her that had him wanting more. Experiencing it in real life was much better than his short fantasy before, especially since he could actually feel her this time.  
“Harder, Charon. I know you can do it.”  
“Are you sure?” Charon hadn’t meant to question her, he just didn’t want to hurt her. He was already going as hard as he dared in that moment, but the second she nodded he gave her exactly what she wanted, leaning back again and bringing her with him. “How is this?”  
“So fucking good,” Ava gasped, her head falling forward as her hips stopped moving, her walls starting to tighten around him. “Oh, fuck, Charon. I’m gonna cum.”  
His name became a quiet mantra under her breath, audible only because she had placed her lips right beside his ear. He closed his eyes as he listened to her, wanting to remember every second they were sharing. He kept his hips steady until his name on her lips became nothing more than deep and heavy breaths as her hands tightened on his neck.  
“Fuck,” Ava gasped as she came, evident by the way she became almost painfully tight around him. “Fuck, Charon. Are you still going?”  
“Yes,” he answered truthfully, still pushing up into her as she held herself up for him.  
“You’re amazing,” she whispered, pressing another kiss to the side of his jaw where she could reach. “You’re so amazing at everything you do, Charon.”  
Perhaps it was the praise. Perhaps it was her warm body still wrapped tightly around him. Perhaps it was just holding it all back for so long. Whichever it was, Charon found himself spilling into her, still thrusting up desperately. Once he finished and the euphoria of orgasm began to ebb away he took a deep breath, running his hands up and down Ava’s back as she relaxed against him.  
“I think I’m ready for bed,” she muttered, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. “Will you stay with me tonight?”  
The question struck Charon as odd. Ever since she had purchased his contract he had stayed by her side every time she slept seeing as he had no need to rest himself, why would this time be any different? As if sensing his confusion, Ava laughed and pulled her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye as she spoke.  
“I mean lay with me in the bed, not just sitting in the room with me. You know we’re safe here, you don’t have to be ready to shoot someone.”  
Charon released her as she slid off his lap, leaving him feeling empty and cold before he tucked himself back into his pants, intent on cleaning himself off later, but for the moment he had something else to think about. Ava stood before him once more, still bare but looking much more at ease than he had seen her look in a long time. Kicking off his boots, Charon laid on the bed, trying to take up as little space as possible, and turned his head to watch and await his next direction. The vaultie laughed and climbed over him, ignoring the space he had left her and pressing up against him.  
“Guess it would be too much to ask that you took off at least some clothes, huh?” With a content sigh, Ava set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Charon.”  
“Goodnight,” he replied a little stiffly. If she had any objections to his tone she didn’t voice them. Instead she began to snore, leaving Charon to wonder how in the world he had managed to land such a perfect employer.  
And how long he could expect this to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
